Once In A Blue Moon
by SilverEyedAeorith
Summary: Blue and Hige have been together for a pretty long time, but when Hige suddenly ends their relationship, what's Blue supposed to do? Rated M for sexual content in later chapters.
1. Paradise?

A/n: Hello everyone! If this is the first time you've read anything by me, I suggest you read The Frozen Lunar Flower first, since this story picks up where it left off. To my other readers, I'm back! Lol. I did promise more but with school and marching band I haven't had much time. On the plus side, I've been able to write in class, so I made some progress. Anyways here is the first chapter of fanfic number two!

Chapter 1

"What the hell are you talking about, Hige?" Blue asked, her voice shaking slightly. Why now? This just couldn't be right. She nervously ran her fingers through her short, black hair, contemplating all the possible outcomes of her current scenario. Hige stood directly across from her, his fingers drumming on his arm nervously.

"Look, I'm sorry, Blue, but something just isn't right for me right now," Hige turned his head slightly so he wouldn't have to see the pain on Blue's face. He really hated to hurt her like this, but there just wasn't anything he could do about that nagging feeling he kept having. Blue sighed and let herself fall onto the couch, her whole body suddenly feeling sore and terrible. Her chest felt as if it were about to explode and it seemed as if her throat had become as thin as a straw.

"This doesn't make any sense at all. Why are you doing this to me?" Blue felt a slight, agonizing tingle in her eyes and tried so hard not to cry. That would probably only make things worse.

"I'm just not sure. It just doesn't feel right and I've been thinking about it for a while."

Pink patches burst into Blue's cheeks. "You can't tell me that! It certainly didn't seem like that, especially last night." She didn't even bother stopping the tears now as they spilled down her cheeks. Hige looked away even more. "Besides," continued Blue. "I don't even know what to do now. I can't go home."

Hige resisted the impulse to pull her into a tight embrace. He knew that if he did that now it would only hurt her even more. "You can still stay with me if you want to. I mean, it would be lonely without a friend."

It seemed almost as if a bag of ice had been thrust down Blue's throat and into her stomach. Friend. Was that all he could think of her as now? After all they had been through and done in the past seven months, he suddenly just wanted to be friends.

"Right." Blue nodded as she wiped the remaining tears off her damp cheeks. "Well, I guess I'll move my stuff tomorrow. 'Night." Blue used every bit of her energy to stand and walk to the second bedroom, which was now hers. She gently shut the door behind her and then collapsed on the bed. Sleeping would be very difficult tonight, but when she woke up, the nightmare would hopefully be over.

Hige walked past Blue's closed bedroom door half an hour later, wandering into his own bedroom. He slid under the covers, half expecting to lie down next to Blue, but the bed was empty of everything except pillows and sheets. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he lay his head down, wondering exactly how things were going to end now.


	2. Ice, Moons and Tears

a/n: Hey everyone! I know that this fanfic got off to a rather...um...depressing start. Actually it's been a bit like my real life. (sob) How lame am I to translate my own life into my stories? Actually, some of the greatest American authors did it, so I can get away with it too...right? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would also like to add that this fanfic WILL have a HAPPY ending. So no matter how dim or gloomy my story seems, LOVE PREVAILS! (oh em gee...walk away! XD) Read and Review please! Much love!

Chapter 2

Blue felt her mind awaken from sleep but didn't open her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy and puffy and her head was throbbing. It was almost as if she had the worst dream of her entire life, but she knew it was simply a harsh reality. She opened her eyes slowly as she rolled over to look at the annoying lights on her digital clock. Two-fifteen in the morning was far to early for things to have been normal. It couldn't have all been a dream if she was waking up in the middle of the night.

As Blue pushed the covers aside and stepped out of the bed that hadn't been hers until a few hours before, she felt the coldness of reality rush through her like the wind through the cracked window a few feet from her face. She rubbed her eyes gently with the palms of her hands and opened the door, walking into the dark hallway.

"Someone's sleeping like a corpse," muttered Blue as she walked past the closed door to Hige's bedroom. "I hope he freezes his ass off tonight though."

Eventually her bare feet reached the icy tile in the kitchen. The cold sent shivers up her body and she felt goosebumps rise on her bare legs. Curse the laundry machine that broke down. Otherwise she would have had pajama pants instead of a flimsy t-shirt and shorts. Blue opened the wooden cabinet carefully, hoping the hinges wouldn't squeak, and grabbed a clean glass, dumping a handful of ice into it. She filled it to the brim with water from the tap, chugged it, and then refilled it before she made her way back to her new bedroom.

"What are you doing up?"

Blue looked up at Hige. He was inches from her and she didn't know which impulse was stronger: the one to slap him or kiss him. "I could ask you the same thing," she nearly snapped back. "Not like you have anything that would keep you up until two in the morning."  
Hige shrugged. "It's a slight possibility." He was thankful for the darkness of the hallway to cover his blushing. Of course Blue would have to walk around the apartment showing off her bare legs after he broke up with her. Go figure that right when he couldn't have her, he wanted her most.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Blue pushed passed him, ignoring the shivers that were automatically sent up her arm as Hige's hand brushed against her thigh. "And if you're going to break up with me, keep your paws off."

"Yeah," replied Hige, running his fingers through his hair nervously. "I know how much you like to bite. It's kind of a turn on, actually."

Blue glared at Hige venomously. "Fuck off, Hige," Blue snapped as she slammed the door to her bedroom behind her, hoping he would get the point that she was, perhaps, a _little_ irritated. She knew he didn't mean to touch her thigh. The hallways were rather small, afterall. It just irked her so much that he could be casually flirtatious merely hours after he crushed almost all her hopes for their future together. She finished her water as she looked outside her window at the moon. It seemed more like a curse now than something she once considered to bring her peace. Blue shook her head as she set her glass down on the side table, turning away from the silver ball in the sky. It was almost heart wrenching to think about anything to deal with the moon now. She sighed as she snuggled back under the covers. Thank God for the beginning of school. At least that was one thing that would get her stupid, tactless, and completely perverted now ex-boyfriend out of her mind, but that still didn't keep her from crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Hige rolled over uneasily in his sleep. "Damn, it's cold," Hige muttered through his chattering teeth. He glared at the half open window, the sheer curtains blowing slightly with the breeze. If he weren't too lazy to get up and shut the window, perhaps he would have been a bit warmer. Then again, it was entirely his own fault for wearing only boxers (and socks) the one night he had no one else beside him to keep him warm. 

He frowned as he wrapped his entire blanket around his body, shuffling his way to the window. With the blanket still wrapped around his hands, he pulled the window shut and locked it. The silver moon in the sky caught his eye and he couldn't help but gaze at it for a while. The sky was so clear, without a single cloud to block the millions of stars that dotted the sky. It reminded him of the night he met Blue, except now it wasn't snowing. The weather was just cold enough to freeze bone marrow, that's all. Hige snarled internally for thinking about Blue at a time like this. It was too early to be thinking. He shuffled back to his bed and collapsed, still wrapped up in his blanket. The pillow had gotten cold, too. Hige couldn't help but think that he had made a mistake as he curled into a ball, cold and alone.

A/N: Okay, I usually don't make two authors notes, but I must tell you that Hige went to bed without Blue or his stuffed rabbit. (Yes, he has a stuffed rabbit in this fanfiction.) The rabbit shall be introduced formally later.


	3. First Day: A New Face

A/N: Hello all again! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter. I know it was a tad bit short. Sorry! Lol. Oh, I would also like to announce that I am changing the rating from T to M due to the content I plan to put in later chapters. In other words, keep reading. Please leave a review and if you haven't read The Frozen Lunar Flower, please do that too. Much love!

Chapter 3

_It was snowing. Blue could feel the cold snowflakes falling on her face, the wind so icy it stung her cheeks. Why was she on the ground? She tried to move, but felt a warm, thick liquid spill out from a wound on her side that wasn't there before. Everything seemed so dark, but she could make out a shape in her peripheral vision. A shaking hand touched her cheek gently. What was happening? 'So warm...' she sighed._

Blue felt her eyes open suddenly, her alarm clock screaming at her. She rubbed her temples as she punched the snooze button for instant relief. "Oh crap," she muttered as she caught sight of the neon numbers. She'd slept in way too much.

"Hey, Blue." Hige knocked on Blue's door. "Um, I might be wrong, but I think you're running a bit late."

"I'll well aware of that, thanks!" Blue hollered back as she wiggled into her jeans, falling onto the bed as she did so.

Hige heard a loud thumping noise as Blue fell into the wall while putting on her converse. "Are you alright in there? That sounded painful."

Blue opened the door barely more than a crack, her arm wrapped around her chest. "I'm fine. A little bruise never hurt anybody, right?" Hige nodded and made his way to the kitchen, shaking his head along the way. How silly of her to be bouncing off of walls while getting dressed. It was actually somewhat cute. He shook his head as he popped two poptarts into the toaster. '_You should not be thinking that way, retard!_'

Blue grabbed her school bag and ran into the bathroom, brushed her teeth quickly, and rushed to the front door. "Hey, Blue." She stopped with her hand on the doorknob. "What is it?" Hige handed her a warm poptart. Blue felt her face warm up as Hige opened the door for her. "You shouldn't go without eating something." Blue murmured a barely audible 'thanks' and left.

She slung her school bag over her shoulder as she rushed down the stairwell of the apartment complex. Maybe it wasn't such a good thing that she had school a few days after the worst day of her life. Then again, there were guys at college. Different guys, too. She sat down at the bus stop, hoping that she hadn't missed the bus for the college. They usually ran every fifteen minutes, so the odds of her missing a bus were small.

The bus finally arrived, filled with other college students running late. Blue payed her fare and sat in an empty seat, just wanting to get to school and get the day over with. At the moment she didn't really feel like going anywhere at all, but life is funny that way. When the bus finally stopped and Blue had gathered up all her things, a tall girl bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry," she said in a friendly voice. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

_'Obviously,' _Blue thought, slightly irritated. "That's alright." She turned and made her way off the bus, the girl still following her like a lost pup.

"Sorry to bother you again, but are you a freshman?"

"Yeah. Sorry if you're lost, but I don't know where I'm going either."

"Oh, I was just going to ask what your schedule was. I'm new to town and I don't know anyone."

_'So I just happen to be the victim of your choice.'_ Blue shook the mean thoughts from her head. "Well, my name is Blue. I'm heading to English right now, how about you?"

"Same!" the girl replied in an airy breath. "Who's your teacher?"

Blue pulled her schedule out of her back pocket. "Jefferson."

"Mine too! My name's Christie by the way. Christie Hall."

Blue nodded as she continued to walk to the Langauge Arts building, praying that she would make it before the bell. To be late on the first day would really suck. Christie continued talking, however.

"I'm from Helena, Montana. My parents own a really nice farm. I love farms! Do you like farms, Blue? We have a few horses. My dad bought five acres of land for our horses last spring. They just kept breeding and the colts aren't old enough to sell yet, so my dad just bought more land. I love riding horses. I used to compete, you know. Did you ever do any sort of sports when you were younger?"

Blue pondered the question for a moment. "I played soccer for a few years. I'm actually kind of nervous around horses, too." '_Shut up, shut up!'_

Christie gasped. "Really? I think horses are some of the most gentle creatures. Aside from cats, that is. Cats and dogs are very well mannered. We have a lot of cats because the mice get way out of hand in the barn, especially in the winter time. I love when they have kittens though! Baby kittens are so fluffy! My cat is named Keiko. Do you have a cat or dog?"

Blue nodded. "Yeah, I had a cat named Miko. He died though. I had him for years."

"Well that's because cats have nine lives! I know that..." Christie continued to educate Blue in the life of cats, in the proper way to train cats to chase mice and not eat them because they might be poisoned, and which shampoo horses in Montanta tended to prefer. For some reason, Christie's cheerfulness irritated Blue. Her green eyes were so bright and her golden brown hair seemed way too silky, not to mention she was thin enough to be a swimsuit model. Blue looked down at her stomach and glared at the nearly invisible squishyness. She had never thought that she was pudgy at all before, but compared to Christie, she was a horse!

"Hey look, we're here," Blue said with slight relief, cutting Christie off in a rant about chickens. Blue walked into the class room, mildly nervous as she took her seat somewhere in the middle. She glanced at her watch. Class started in five minutes and the professor still wasn't here? How strange. She noticed that Christie had become completely silent. It was actually rather eerie. Blue then noticed a short man at the front of the class, who she assumed to be the professor.

"Good morning, class," he said, his voice stunningly deep. "I am Professor Jefferson and I teach English 101. This semester we will be covering basic grammar, along with three major literary works. I have yet to choose those, however. For today, I will give you a few worksheets to do and pages to read from your books on nouns, verbs and adjectives, just as a review. There might be a quiz over this. I will be in my office if anyone needs me."

Blue picked up the first worksheet from the desk in the front of the classroom and took it back to her seat. This was a basic review, but the sentences weren't like the ones teachers used to give her for review.

Once the class was over, Blue was relieved to be escaping from the classroom. Thankfully, English was her only class for that day. She had two classes the next two days and only one on Thursday, so it was pretty well balanced.

"So Blue, how did you like class?" Christie squeeked, appearing out of no where.

"Um, it was fine, I suppose."

"I absolutely loved it! Our professor seems like a funny guy, doesn't he?"

Blue raise her eyebrow. Was this girl stupid? "Not to me. He seemed pretty serious about his job."

"Yeah, but he seems like the type that can have fun outside of class too." Christie was all smiles, even after two hours in a boring class. How could she be so cheerful in a town where she knew almost no one?

"Hm, I suppose so. Look, I'd love to hang out and chat sometime, but I'm really tired today, so I'm going to go home."

"Oh, where do you live?" asked Christie.

"In the apartments across from the shopping place with the dollar store."

"Cool! I'm staying near there!"

_'What a wonderful coincidence," _thought Blue bitterly. "Wow that's neat. Well, I have to go now. See ya." Blue quickly made her way to the bus stop where she hopped on a bus headed her way home. Christie seemed like a nice person, but it just drove Blue insane that she was so happy all the time. Once the bus stopped, Blue grabbed her stuff and ran up to her apartment as quickly as possible. She just wanted to hide from the world right now. Jamming the key into the lock, Blue quickly opened the door and kicked off her shoes.

"Hey, I'm back!" Blue dropped her school bag next to her shoes by the front door before she walked over to the couch and collapsed, glad to be home. She noticed a piece of paper taped onto the table.

'_Blue,_

_I hope you didn't forget that I have to work today. We're supposed to be getting new people and the boss wanted us there to help teach, so I left early. I hope you had a good first day at school. I'll see you when I come home later at the usual time._

_-Hige'_

Blue sighed as she grabbed a manga off of the coffee table. Turns out she would have the place to herself until later that night. For some reason that made her feel rather sad, but it wasn't as if she had to worry about getting into an arguement with Hige. She was still lonely, though.


	4. Wolves and Paradise

A/N: Hello everyone! I am so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated! I've been bombarded with school and have had almost no inspiration at all. Believe me, I attempted to write, but last night while I stayed home sick watching Wolf's Rain again, the most genius idea popped into my head! So I shall write about it. Enjoy! And please remember to review! I will update faster if you do actually.

Chapter 4

Blue sighed as she pushed an annoying stray strand of hair behind her ear and out of her eyes. It had been several weeks since the beginning of her college career. Whoever said college was better than high school obviously had an extremly boring high school life, but without a degree, Blue would never be able to get a better job. It would just be one of the many things that she now had to learn to live with and accept. It had been a few weeks since she began working at the local library, restocking bookshelves and such. It paid minimum wage, but it was easy and her boss was easy to get along with, so everything was something she could grow accustomed to.

"Blue, I have some books for you to put away." The other girl who worked the check out computer came towards her, pushing a cart full of books. There must have been at least one hundred. Blue surpressed a groan as she nodded and took the cart. "Be careful, there are a couple older books in there."

Blue picked one book up off the cart after her associate left. "The Life of Monarch Butterflies," she read aloud. "Man, people read some strange stuff." She looked on the spine of the book, found it's number and headed to the correct shelf. She then placed it in between the correct books, picked up the next one, and continued on for the next hour.

"What's this?" Blue muttered as she picked up what had to be the most ancient book in the entire library. The cover of the book was a pale brownish gold and the peeling letters on the front read "Pagan Religions of the Ages". Blue couldn't seem to shake of the curiosity that nipped at her. It seemed as if this book would bring answers. Maybe she would find something out about dreams. Blue closed her eyes and opened the book to a random page, something that she had been told would always lead to an answer.

"It has been said," Blue read softly as she sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. "That from the Great Spirit was born the wolf and man became it's messanger. The world was filled with monsters and the wolves drove the monsters away, then teaching the humans what became the base of humanity. They then gave a part of themself, but this was forgotten as time passed. According to this ancient legend, humans are creatures that were created from wolves, but have no recollection of it. Also it has been said that when the time comes, the chosen wolf will begin his search for Paradise with the lunar flower maiden, and together they will reform the world."

"Blue, are you going to finish putting these away?"

Blue looked up at the other girl who was working, and she looked slightly annoyed. "Yeah, sorry. I'm gonna check this one out though."

"That book is just weird. I don't see why anyone would want to read about pagan stuff."

Blue shrugged off the comment, feeling slightly offended. For some reason, it didn't sound pagan or fake, it sounded real. Almost as real as the dreams that she had been unable to escape ever since her senior year of high school. She tucked the book under her arm as she finished putting away the last few books that were left. They were all about wolves, so the must have been checked out by the same person who had returned the one on pagan religions.

Later that night, Blue curled up on the couch, completely entertained by the many legends in the book she had borrowed, but her mind always kept going back to the idea of wolves and Paradise. For some reason, the thought of Paradise caused this massive yanking feeling in her chest. Almost as if she had forgotten something important. Blue shook her head and put the book down on the small coffee table. She was probably just tired. A hot bath and a cup of tea would make everything better. Blue filled a cup with hot water, zapped it in the microwave for a minute and found her box of peach tea. Of course there would be hardly any left. She knew that Hige had soon become addicted to her different flavors of tea, but he seemed to drink all the peach right when she needed it. Fortunately, there were a couple bags left. Blue sighed as she let the tea bag sink in her cup, making her way to the bathroom to start a hot bath. At least she still had plenty of bubble bath left.


	5. Rabbits and Tea

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing! Please continue as it inspires me when I know that people are actually reading what I write. This chapter is kind of cute/silly, but slightly important. I was feeling happy, so that's how I decided to write this chapter. Also, sorry it took so long for me to update!

Chapter 5

Blue yawned as she pushed her still damp hair out of her face. Not like it wasn't usually in her face anyway, but just more so than usual and it was bothering her. She shrugged, just happy to have some peach tea left and her warm pajamas. As she sat down on the couch, she picked up the book she'd left on the coffee table and flipped through the pages, finding nice pictures, but little else to catch her interest. It was around nine or so when the door opened and Hige came in looking rather tired.

"Hey, Blue," he said with a sigh as he went into the kitchen.

"Hey," she replied, not looking up from her book. Even though it had been more than a month since the night they broke up, Blue still wasn't sure how to behave around Hige. It was just very difficult to be nice, but not affectionate, with him. "You sound tired."

"I am." Hige opened the cabinet and pulled out a package of ramen. "I officially hate working with people, though." Blue nodded, completely understanding. Hige worked at a small cafe that was usually open until ten at night, and when you work at cafe's or coffee shops, you have to deal with a variety of people.

"Well, it can't be that bad." Blue closed her book and set it down, watching Hige push buttons on the microwave. Why the hell did he cook ramen in the microwave? It never cooked all the way that way. "I mean, it's not so bad that you haven't quit yet."

"No," Hige leaned against the counter and tilted his head back. "I really want to, though."

Blue simply shook her head as she stood up, taking her book with her. She would come back, maybe, to talk to Hige while he ate, but she wanted to put her things away first. If Hige saw her reading that book she borrowed, he would probably think she was a lunatic. She opened the door to her room, which was now officially her own. Posters and pictures covered the walls, just like she liked it. It was very similar to the room she had back when she lived with Pop's. After setting down the book on her night stand, she turned to leave and closed the door behind her, walking past Hige's room. The door to his room was cracked and she could see inside. It hadn't changed much, but she noticed something different on the floor next to his bed. Blue felt her blood race slightly with curiosity. What if Hige saw her in his room? But she had to know what the strange mass of fabric next to his bed was.

Blue pushed the door open a little farther so she could squeeze in. She didn't want to open it all the way in case it squeaked. As she moved closer to the lump, she noticed that it wasn't simply a lump of fabric, but a massive stuffed rabbit. She kneeled down and picked it up, examining it. The poor bunny was in terrible shape, it's worn ear about to fall off. Hige must have had the rabbit since he was younger, but it was odd, considering Blue had never seen it before.

_'Maybe he needs something to hold on to at night,'_ Blue thought half bitterly, knowing that she was probably wrong in her reasoning. Hige could get another girlfriend easily, so if he really was feeling lonely in bed, he would have no need to snuggle with a rabbit. It was probably a comfort thing. Blue turned the rabbit over and noticed that it was also torn slightly, the seams about to burst. She sighed as she tucked the rabbit under her arm and walked back into the living room.

"Hey, Hige, is this bunny yours?" she asked. "I found him in the hallway."

Hige looked up at the rabbit Blue was holding in her arms. It was a mournful sight, the off-pink rabbit hanging there, more lifeless than your average stuffed animal.

"Mr. Bear!" Hige choked, half dying due to the massive amount of ramen in his mouth. He swallowed and rushed up to Blue, taking his precious rabbit from her arms. "Wow, he's in worse condition than I thought." Hige held him at arms length and examined the rabbit. It was a pitiful sight to see, the rabbit.

"I could probably fix him for you," offered Blue. Hige looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"You mean, you can sew?" Hige looked at Blue, mildly confused. Blue simply rolled her eyes and gingerly took the rabbit from Hige's arms.

"Yes," she sighed, petting the rabbits soft ear. "I know how to sew. It'll take me a couple of days though, but soon Mr. Bear will be as good as new."

"Thanks, Blue." Hige hugged Blue in a friendly way and then sat down to finish his ramen. Blue, however, continued to blush, quite unexpecting a hug at the moment.

"Right, no problem." She smiled. "And Hige, can you buy a new box of that peach tea the next time you get the chance? If you liked it so much, you should have said something and I would have bought you a box too."

"Oh, sorry, Blue." Hige grinned and put his hand behind his head, running his fingers through his hair innocently. "I meant to tell you, but I guess I forgot."

"It's alright." Blue waved good-night to Hige and then she made her way back to her room again, intending to stay there this time. She opened a drawer on her nightstand and pulled out a spool of white thread, found a needle at the bottom of the drawer, and began to stitch up Mr. Bear, starting with the ears.

"How strange to call a rabbit Mr. Bear," Blue said in a motherly voice to the stuffed rabbit. "You're so cute, though." She looked over it's glassy eyes that seemed to be frozen in an eternal smile. For some reason it made her sad, but why she wasn't quite sure.


	6. Scalding Coffee is Dangerous!

A/N: Hey everyone! OMG I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update! I've been busy, I've had writers block, and now school is starting again. GAH! So I tried to make it up to everyone and I hope you like this chapter. I put a bit of my own feelings into it, like usual. Lol. Much fun, much fun. So, please R&R, I love you forever if you do! I also plan on doing something very evil soon. You know you love me tho. Lol. Happy reading!

_Everything was so bumpy...Blue could feel her body shaking as a result from the rough road. Why was it so hard to even focus her vision and why was she in a cage?_

_"Are you alright?"_

_Blue looked towards the speaker. She was an obviously tall and slender girl with a strange color of eyes and hair, but she had such a light, flowery scent. Blue found it strange that she noticed someone's scent._

_"I'm fine," Blue replied. "Don't worry, Hige and the others will save us."_

_"You trust Hige, don't you?"_

_"Me? Why would I put my faith in that loser?"_

"Hey, Blue, it's fine to sleep and all, but don't ruin the books."

Blue yawned as she opened her eyes to see her rather grumpy boss in front of her face.

"Oh crap!" Blue pushed herself away from the table, scattering all the books she had been re-checking in onto the floor. "Sorry, I was studying for an exam last night and I-"

"Don't bother with your excuses. No one comes here after six anyway." Her boss leaned over and picked up a few books as Blue rubbed her eyes awake and rushed to help her.

"Still, I shouldn't be falling asleep at work." Her boss simply sighed and rolled her eyes, handing Blue her purse and messanger bag.

"Go home, get some rest. You look like you're going to fall asleep on your feet. I'll close up."

Before Blue knew it, she was being pushed out the door, her stuff in her arms, and released from the prison that was known as a job. _This really sucks_, she thought as she slung her bag over her shoulder and began her walk back to the apartment. _It's not like I'll get rest anyway. I still have laundry, studying, and sewing to do._ Blue ran her fingers through her hair and looked up at the sky that was beginning to grow dark. "Why the hell do I have to go to college anyway?"she shouted to the sky, earning strange looks from several people walking past her quickly. With a sigh she continued to walk, knowing how much of a struggle it would be to keep herself awake, when an idea occured to her.

A few minutes later, Blue was pushing open the door to the small cafe and coffee shop. The aroma of fresh bread and coffee nearly knocked her off her feet as she walked in. _Now this is a good place to work_, Blue thought as she looked around at all the smiling faces. _At least Hige stays busy here._ The place was full of people playing games, doing homework or other various things on laptops, and just sitting around having a good time with each other. She felt her spirits lift from six feet under into the stratosphere, but then plummet back down again when she saw who was behind the counter.

"Christie? What are you doing here?"

"Blue! I told you that I worked here now, remember?" squealed the overly gleeful girl behind the counter.

Blue shook her head. She would have definately remembered that. "I don't remember."

"Oh that must have been because you had your nose in that book when I told you. Silly me, not to remember."

Blue simply shrugged and glanced at the menu. "Yeah well, I should have spent more time reviewing for that test than reading that book. I don't think I did too well on it."

"Oh, I know I did well," replied Christie, her voice overly confident.

Blue raised an eyebrow. "Oh really."

"Yeah." Christie slung her braided honey-colored hair over her shoulder with an air of superiority. "I talked to the professor after class and he said I not only passed with flying colors, but made the highest score in the class."

Blue sighed. "Yeah, well, them's the brakes."

"You know," Christie leaned against the counter. "I would be happy to tutor you. I mean, the professor even suggested that I offer to tutor people. I told him that I needed time to study so I didn't know if I could handle it, but since you're such a good friend, Blue, I would be happy to take time out of my schedule to help you."

"No, thanks, I'll just study." _Right, this dimwit with cotton for brains got the highest score. And I turn into a wolf at the full moon, I bet._

"But Blue, there's no need to be embarrassed. I know you're smart and all, but sometimes people just need remedial help. Just because you're not academically intelligent doesn't mean you aren't smart in other things, like cooking or sewing. Only a few people in this world are truely gifted and I just happen to be one of them."

Blue could have sworn that smoke was billowing out of her ears. What a rude, tactless, selfish, overly confident...

"Hey, Christie, don't be so rude to customers."

Blue looked at Hige who was now standing beside Christie, a big smile on his face.

"I wasn't being rude to Blue," simpered Christie. Blue held back a snort and continued to glare at her. "I was just offering her help because I know she has special needs."

"Actually, Blue's pretty intelligent. Besides, being blunt can be rude."

"If you insist, Hige," Christie sighed, then looked back at Blue. "Oh, I forgot to ask what you were going to order! I got so caught up in chatting with you."

"A tall mocha is just fine, thanks," Blue replied, a slight bite to her voice. Christie turned to mix the coffee, pecking Hige lightly on the cheek as she did so, which caused Blue's muscles to tense in anger "So I see you've met my wonderful classmate."

Hige shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I have. Sorry she was being so mean."

"Whatever, don't worry about it."

"Here you go, Blue!" Christie handed Blue her coffee. "That'll be $3.76."

"I'll cover this one, Blue," Hige said as he put his hand over hers as she reached into her purse.

"Thanks."

"You look tired. You should probably go home and rest a little."

"Yeah, I think I will. Oh, and Christie, good luck on the math exam this week. I know it isn't your strongest subject, but if you need any remedial help, I would be happy to assist you." Blue then left the coffee shop, still feeling angry.

* * *

Blue shut the door behind her with more force than usual, made her way to the kitchen to throw away her cup, and then grabbed Mr. Bear off the sofa as she headed back to her room. That stupid Christie. So rude, that girl was absoutely foul in every single way. 

"So what if I'm not good in English!" Blue half shouted as she flopped onto her bed and found her sewing bag. "At least I have common sense, unlike that little witch." Blue finished stitching Mr. Bear, avoiding the gaze of the bunny that for some reason haunted her. It was just entirely too happy to be real. At around nine that evening, Blue was tying off the last stitch when Hige knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Blue, just checking up on you." Hige leaned against the door frame. "Sorry I didn't say anything about Christie earlier. I meant to."

"It's fine. Personally I think you down-graded your standards, but hey, that's just me talking. If you find that little fluffed up hag desireable, go right ahead."

"Blue, that's not fair. I know Christie can be a little difficult, but she's really a nice person. She means well and you know it."

"Say that all you want, I refuse to believe it." Blue snipped off the remaining thread and examined the bunny before handing it to Hige. "Here's Mr. Bear. I'm gonna get changed for bed, so unless you want to be scarred for life, you should go."

"I don't think I'll be scarred. It's not like I haven't seen you before."

"Out, out, OUT!" Blue snapped, pointing in the direction of her door.

"Alright, got it." Hige turned and left, shutting the door gently. Blue collapsed on her bed, her mind throbbing. Thinking that things couldn't get any worse, while Hige still stood outside her door, quite shocked at Blue's sudden temper.

"Do you think she's still mad at me?" he asked Mr. Bear, who didn't reply, but just gave a cheerful, fake smile in return.


	7. Gold and Blue Eyes, Oh My!

A/N: Hey all! Wow I'm just kickin out chapters like crazy right now! Lol. I hope everyone doesn't hate me! Please, you must leave a review now and tell me what you think of the evilness I have created...or well, I plan to create it. MWAHAHAHA! Also, I decided to bring in a wonderful little character. I hope everyone finds her as adorable as Blue does. Enjoy!

-

-

For the next few days, Blue and Hige rarely spoke to one another. That's not to say that Hige hadn't made an attempt to patch things up with Blue. Afterall, they were still living together, so why bother not getting along. Blue, however, was just highly moody, walking around with her brows furrowed and her lips pinched most of the day. In fact, the first time her and Hige had spoken since the night she found out about him and Christie was when Hige suggested she step out for some fresh air.

"You know," he said, leaning over the back of the couch that Blue had taken refuge on. "You should probably go for a walk. It's a nice day and some fresh air just might cheer you up." Blue simply rolled her eyes and continued flipping channels on the tv. "I mean, grab a cup of coffee and go to the park. A lot of people still bring their dogs, even in the winter. Or maybe go to the pet store. A new cat would be nice."

"Fine," sighed Blue. "If you insist on getting me out and about, I'll go." Blue walked over to the door and slipped on her dark boots over her leggings. "Happy?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Yep." Hige smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Behave yourself." Blue rolled her eyes and stepped outside, feeling the cold air smash against her face. Sure, winter was nice enough. Just cold. She looked up at the greyish-purple sky. The clouds seemed to be saturated with moisture. If the temperature stayed the same, it would probably snow soon.

* * *

Blue walked down the stairs, suddenly feeling tons better than she had in a long time. She stopped by a small coffee and hot chocolate kart and bought a large, steaming chai tea, sipping it as she walked to the park that was about half a mile from where she lived. Once she turned the corner, she looked at the empty park. The benches were barren, as was the playing equipment. It was depressing since she had longed to watch the little kids play their games or watch people play frisbee with their dogs. Simply watching everyone be happy seemed to always make her bad moods melt away. Blue sighed and turned around, unfortunately not noticing the person behind her. 

"Oh, crap, I'm sorry," she said, slightly embarrassed as she collided with a tall figure, dropping her half full cup of tea on the sidewalk.

"That's alright. It didn't spill on me, whatever it was, so I'm fine. Sorry about your drink though."

Blue looked up at the man she had bumped into and suddenly felt her stomach drop down to her toes and her face grow as warm as the summer sun. Now she felt extremely embarrassed. It was just her luck to bump into a really good looking guy at this point and time.

"Oh, that? It's not a big deal, really," Blue replied hastily, picking up her now empty cup. "I'm not really that big a fan of chai tea anyway. It was the next best thing to peach."

"Hm...peach, huh? I've never tried it." He shrugged his broad shoulders and gave off an aura of extreme carlessness towards whatever the world might think. "My aunt collects all sorts of tea flavors. I guess it's a hobby of hers. Anyway, I end up trying most of them."

"Oh, I don't drink much tea. Just peach and mint flavors," Blue tucked her hands into her pockets, tugging at the fabric inside them. It was so hard not to notice his golden eyes, or his awesome build. Just the thought of it made her blush. "I-I'm Blue by the way." She stuck out her hand to shake his. "Sorry I bumped into you."

The man just smirked slightly and shook Blue's hand. "I'm Tsume. And like I said, it's no big deal. But if you don't mind, I have to get going."

"Oh, ok." Blue felt her heart sink like a massive stone had been tied to it and has been thrown into the ocean, her heart along with it.

"By the way," Tsume added. "Do you come to the park often?"

"Well, in the summer, yeah. But this is the first time I've been her in the winter."

"You should come more often. I work at the book store right there and I usually walk this way everyday." Tsume tilted his head towards the small book shop near an old shoe store. "I get my lunch break around twelve or so. That's where I'll be if you want to chat sometime. See ya." He waved to Blue slightly as he walked away, leaving her standing shocked and blushing apple red.

_Maybe I'm mistaken, but did I just get hit on by a majorly hott, muscular and charismatic guy that would have never laid eyes on me had I been in high school still?_ Blue shook her head and decided that it was time to go home. A little too much adventure for the day. Far too much.

_I mean, even if he was interested, I can't just date him. Hige would hate that, maybe, not to mention I'd be doing the same thing I'm pissed at him for doing._ Blue sighed and looked at her surroundings. She had arrived at the pet shop, a litter of kittens playing in a basket in the window.

"How adorable!" she crouched down to the glass to get a better look at the kittens. A small black one with beautiful blue eyes pawed at the window and mewed silently. Blue felt her as if her chest would burst from happiness. She stood up and walked into the store and looked at the kittens. As she picked up the little black kitten, it mewed happily. Blue held the kitten close to her chest and felt it purr with happiness and she walked up to the counter.

"Um, how much is this cat?" she asked the bored looking salesman behind the counter. He snapped to attention and looked at the black ball of fur in Blue's arms.

"You want that one?" he asked. "That one's the runt."

"He doesn't seem so small."

"She," corrected the clerk. "All the kittens from that litter were girls."

"Oh. Well, still, how much is she?" Blue asked, a determined look in her eyes.

"She'll probably have a good home with you. I can tell you're a cat person. The others in her litter are $100, but you can have her for $50." Blue pulled her wallet out of her jacket pocket and pulled out two twenties and a ten, handing them over to the clerk. "And I'll let you have a collar for her. Go pick one out over there." He pointed to the wall stocked with various animal things and Blue picked out a black collar with silver studs.

"You gotta look tough since you're so tiny," she said lovingly to the kitten. "I won't have the other cats bullying you ever, you hear me?" The kitten mewed and purred.

"What are you going to name her?" asked the clerk. "I need to fill out the papers and you need to sign them."

"Oh. Um...Hitomi sounds good. You have such pretty blue eyes, the name suits you perfectly." The clerk scribbled away on the paper and gave Blue the pen. She signed, the clerk gave her the second copy and she waved good-bye as she left.

"Wow, Hige is really going be surprised." Blue felt her spirits lift. A new school, a new cat, and maybe, in the near future, a new boyfriend.


	8. Then Again, Maybe Not!

A/N: Hello all! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! School is stressing me out like crazy and I hardly have any time to write. Thank you everyone for commenting and leaving reviews! I've been asked why Hige broke up with Blue. Maybe I should have made that more clear. Well, here's the answer. In a nutshell, Hige thinks that Blue deserves better than him. Of course, I have a bigger plot behind that, but that is what I will tell you guys for now. Enjoy and please review!

-

-

"Look, I really don't think that's a very good idea."

"_Come on, it'll be so much fun!_"

"Blue really wouldn't appreciate that, Christie." Hige ran his fingers through his hair nervously, clenching the phone in his other hand tightly as he leaned against the wall in the kitchen.

"_Oh that's just silly. It's obvious Blue feels lonely, and I don't know why you're so opposed to me cheering her up,"_ Christie replied. Hige rolled his eyes. _Right,_ he thought irritated at Christie, but trying not to let it show. _Blue only feels lonely because she's living with me and we just aren't in a relationship any more. Plus I had no idea that Christie was in Blue's class. What a mess._

"Look, Christie, I've known Blue longer than you have. And a double date is a really bad idea right now."

_"Now, Hige, don't you want her to move on? You wouldn't be dating me if that weren't the case."_

Hige flushed and felt slightly embarrassed and angry at the same time. Christie had such an imposing personality, how could he say no? Especially when she was so pretty and he was certain that Blue would have found another guy long before he started dating Christie. Guess not, though.

"That's not true," Hige replied. "Blue and I were close and well, she takes things deeply. She'll recover in her own time, but you poking into her love life will not help. I know she seems pretty docile, but she has a temper. It would be best to stay away from that part of her if you want to stay emotionally stable."

_"Oh, Hige, you worry way too much about me, it's so sweet!"_ Christie continued talking for a fair bit of the next hour, Hige replying with "hmm"s and "ahh"s in the right places, until he heard the front door open.

"Hey, I really have to go, so I'll call you later." Hige hung up the phone before Christie could continue talking. "Hey, Blue." He noticed a ball of fuzz in her arms. "I see you did get a new cat."

"Yeah," Blue beamed. "She was so precious, I just couldn't leave her. I got her half price because she was smaller than her sisters." Blue sat down on the sofa, the kitten purring in her lap.

"Are you sure she's a healthy kitten? I don't want anything bad happening to her." Hige sat down next to Blue and brushed the tip of the cat's ear gently.

"I'm sure. She's very healthy, just tiny."

Hige noticed the studded collar around the kitten's neck and stiffled a laugh. Blue seemed to be really happy for some reason and he wouldn't ruin her good mood by laughing at her choice of collars. Why was she in such a good mood anyway? "Um, I'm just wondering, but did anything special happen on your walk?"

"No," Blue said quickly, thankful that it was cold outside so her pink cheeks wouldn't look too out of place. "It was cold and no one was at the park, so I thought I'd come home instead of freeze outside."

"Ah." Hige leaned over the back of the couch and attempted to touch the kitten gently with a couple of fingers before Hitomi clamped her small, but dagger sharp teeth on his hand. "Dammit!" Hige pulled his hand away from the kitten's reach and touched his wound gingerly.

"She might need to warm up to you," Blue laughed as Hige glared at the blue-eyed kitten as it curled up in its owner's lap.

"Right. Well if I felt like donating blood to a worthy cause I would have gone downtown to the hospital." Hige grumbled as he marched to the kitchen and ran his fingers under warm water, washing away the blood that was dripping down his fingertips. Blue turned around and looked at him. "No need to be bitter," she said.

Hige sighed as he turned off the water and wrapped his hand in a paper towel. "I know. Sorry, but I have stuff on my mind."

"Like what?" Blue tilted her head to the side and Hige felt his stomach jump. _Stupid_, he thought, scolding himself. _The whole reason you broke up with her was to get rid of those stupid feelings. She deserves so much better._

"Well," Hige leaned against the wall, avoiding Blue's gaze. "Christie suggested a double-date this Saturday." A shadow of extreme hurt flashed across Blue's face, but then vanished as if it were never there. "If you don't want to, that's cool. I told her that I thought she needed to mind her own business, but she insisted that I ask you about it."

"Hm."

Hige could practically see the comic strips of situations playing out in Blue's head and it made him nervous. Sure, she would have to put up with Christie, who annoyed the crap out of her, but then again, she could possibly find a new guy. But what if the guy Christie brought along for Blue to meet was a loser? Maybe Hige thought Blue deserved better than him, but he wouldn't let her just go date a random guy.

"Well," said Blue, scratching Hitomi behind the ears. "I'll think about it. You know Christie and I don't exactly...click well."

"Yeah, I know that. I just hope you two can get along though. Both of you mean a lot to me."

"Right." Blue stood up, obviously irritated. "I'm going to bed. And I'm off tomorrow, so if I'm not awake, don't spazz." Blue walked back to her bedroom before Hige could respond.

Once she was alone, Blue set Hitomi down on a pillow and pulled her laptop off the side table next to her bed. If there was one good thing about college and scholarships, it was the free laptops. She plugged in her headphones, opened up her music folder, and decided to work on that nasty English paper to take her mind off of things.

* * *

Blue zipped her boots up over her thick, black leggings and tucked her keys and wallet into her jacket pocket as she closed the door behind her. It was Saturday and if there was anyway she could get out of that stupid double date with Christie, Hige, and some mystery guy, then she would just have to try to find something more important to do instead. 

She rushed down the stairs and slowed down only once she reached the sidewalk and was almost to the book store that Tsume had pointed out the day before. White mist became visible every time Blue exhaled and snow crunched under her boots as she collected herself and walked inside. Sure enough, Tsume was sitting behind the counter, eating a sandwich and flipping through a book on what appeared to be on Korean cooking.

"Hey," Blue said with a slight wave of her hand. Tsume looked up and gave a slight smile.

"Hey. I wasn't expecting you to show up." Tsume tucked a piece of paper between the pages of his book and closed it. "Most girls don't like this side of town."

"I can't see why not. There aren't nail salons every five stores, but it's still a nice place to relax." Blue picked up a box of honeysuckle incense and held it close to her nose, taking in the sweet scent. "I love the smell of honeysuckle."

Tsume walked over to the shelf of incense and picked up a green box. "This one is my favourite. 'Mountain path'. It smells like pine trees and fresh rain. My aunt burns it all the time."

Blue picked up a box of it herself and caught a light strain of the scent. "It's a nice one too. I've always gone for the sweeter smelling things, though."

"Well, that stuff is great on girls, but I'm a guy. As much as I like sweet fragrances on girls, it's just not for me."

"I agree. For some reason, flowery things don't smell good on guys." Blue felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. What an odd topic...

"Yo, Tsume!" A guy poked his head out from the back room. "It's time for your shift, it's been an hour."

"Wow, you're kidding." Tsume looked at his watch. "Sorry, Blue, I gotta get back to work."

"Oh, that's fine." Blue wondered if she should ask him. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Tsume looked slightly startled. "It's Saturday, right?" Blue nodded. "I can't. My friend is dragging me somewhere. I really don't want to go, but I promised."

"Oh, that's cool." Blue hoped her dissapointment didn't show in her voice. "Maybe some other time, then." Tsume nodded and Blue waved good-bye as she walked out of the store and made her way back home. It looked like she would be hanging out with Hige and Christie tonight.


	9. To Steal a Kiss

A/N: Man this chapter was fun to write. I hope everyone enjoys it. So the story should start picking up the pace REALLY soon. hint hint I also have a new fanfiction up. It's a Naruto one, so everyone should check it out. I've never written with Naruto characters before, so please review too if you read it.

Hm, much less stress this weekend, it has been awesome. I think I'll only be able to update either in the very beginning or the very end of the week, but I will try to always have a chapter done so I can post it for everyone. I'm so glad everyone's been enjoying my stories so far. :)

* * *

Carefully Blue traced the area around her eye with her royal blue eyeliner, trying not to make any mistakes. The reflection, confident and poised, in the bathroom mirror could have never been the real Blue, who was anxious and irritated. It was just her luck that she couldn't get out of the stupid double-date that Christie had set up. Blue could only pray that the guy Christie brought along and hoped to hook her up with was at least nice, good conversation, and half-decent to be around.

"Hey, Blue, are you almost ready?" Hige poked his head into the bathroom. "It's almost six."

Hige's entire appearance seemed to have changed. Of course his hair was still a mess, but they had found out long ago that there was no taming it with a brush, comb, straightener, or scissors. His clothes, however, were a lot nicer than usual. For once his pants, which were currently khaki, had no sign of wear and his shirt actually had a collar. He looked very preppy to Blue, and it was slightly aggrivating on its own.

"I'm almost done," Blue sighed, dabbing some cover-up on her chin. Blue hadn't dressed in anything out of the ordinary, but she was usually a very appearance-conscious dresser in the first place. Her shirt was spaghetti strapped, but fabric cascaded from the top of her shoulders, around the top of her bust, and back to the other shoulder, so the thin spaghetti straps could only be seen in the back. The fabric was a glittery royal blue that flowed quite nicely when she walked. Even when added to simple, black dress pants Blue looked elegant without even trying.

"Well, if it's any consolation, you look heavenly without the make-up."

Blue surpressed a huff at Hige's comment. The nerve of him, complimenting her like that! If he thought half of what he said, there was no reason for them to be split up and him dating Christie. The mere thought of spending most of the night with that annoying parrot was enough to cause her to slam her hand against the sink in frustration.

"Okay, well, let's go." Blue took in a few deep breaths, reminding herself that it would not be very good to lose control. Fortunately, Hige seemed to be oblivious to her reaction and Blue said a quick prayer of thanks for that. On their way out the door Blue pat Hitomi on the head. "Be a good girl." Hige coughed, obviously still pissed that the kitten had found him a worthy candidate for her next snack.

* * *

Blue and Hige walked through the door of the small resturaunt that Christie had planned for them to meet at. It was a nice little place, and Blue hoped that the food was just as good as the atmosphere. 

"Hige!" Christie practically pounced on Hige with excitement and Blue mentally subtracted ten points from atmosphere. "And Blue! I'm so glad both of you could come!" Blue simply smiled weakly, but it was more like a wince really. "This is the guy I wanted you to meet, Blue!"

"Tsume?"

"Blue?"

Easy enough to say, Blue and Tsume simply stared at each other with surprise and Blue thought she saw a flash of irritation rush across Christie's face. "Oh, you know each other?"

"Yeah, I bumped into her the other day in the park," Tsume stated simply, avoiding the fact that it was actually Blue who did the bumping into.

"Aw, that just takes the fun out of it!" Christie whined. "I wanted it to be fun, Hige!" She entwined her fingers with Hige's and Blue thought she saw that spiteful glint in Christie's eye, but it was only there for a second. Was she just imagining things?

Hige sighed with a shrug. "Well, just because they've met before doesn't mean it's going to be any less fun. Hey, it might even be more exciting since they don't have to get to know each other as much."

"You're such a genius, Hige!"

Blue felt her blood boil at Christie's irritating simpering. This was just another stupid excuse for Christie to show off in front of Blue! Of course she couldn't prove it, but the whole thing was irritating anyway.

"Are you okay, Blue?" Tsume asked. Blue nodded, but it was obvious she was furious. "We can go sit down if you want."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Blue replied with a sigh, making a mental note that if she ever came down with a fatal disease, to go stab Christie's eyes out before she died. "I'm feeling a little tired." She followed Tsume back to their table, sitting down across from him and resisting the urge to bang her head on the table.

"Christie gets on your nerves, doesn't she?"

Blue looked up at Tsume with surprise. "I thought you were friends with her?"

"I am," he said quickly. "Well, sort of. Our parents knew each other, so when I got sent to private schools, I got sent with her."

"Well, to be frank she drives me insane, hanging all over Hige like that."

"You like him?"

Blue flushed. "Of course not! I mean, we dated, but the break up was mutual." She lied. It was a really big lie too. Saying that her and Hige's break up was mutual was like saying the moon really was made of cheese and it came with complimentary crackers! "But it's just rude of her to act like that, even if I didn't have a...history with him."

"Yeah, I get it. I'm glad it was you who came though."

"Really?" Blue felt her heart race rapidly as Tsume nodded. Christie and Hige then decided to sit down and ruin the moment. Hige slid in the booth next to Blue and Christie took her seat next to Tsume, neither of them paying much attention to the new arrivers.

The night seemed to go by fast with Tsume there for Blue to converse with. Before she knew it, their food had arrived, and it seemed to her that things always got more interesting when ravioli was being served.

"Which ravioli did you get?" Tsume asked Blue.

"I ordered the cheese one. Why?"

"They gave me beef and I don't eat red meat," Tsume replied, his cheeks slightly pink. "I was wondering if you wanted to trade, unless you don't want to."

"No, it's fine," Blue said with a smile. "My friends and I used to do that all the time if our orders got messed up." Blue pushed her plate closer to Tsume's and Tsume pushed his towards hers, their hands bumping slightly. It was when Blue picked up her fork that she noticed her hand was still in Tsume's and her face soon became very pink.

"Um, Tsume, if you're holding my hand, how are you going to eat your ravioli?"

"I'm left handed."

At the mention of holding hands Hige glanced at Blue as if he were slightly irritated. For a second she considered letting go of Tsume's hand, putting her own free hand to her side, and remaining silent for a majority of the night, but her voice of reason got the better of her. _Ha, if he can let Christie smother him, what's wrong with me holding hands with Tsume? I mean, _he _broke up with me._

The rest of the night seemed to run very smoothly. Blue and Tsume had very lively conversation and Christie squealed over Hige, oblivious to the annoyance he was trying to hide. Or maybe Blue only noticed because she'd been around Hige so much. But it wasn't until the four of them were outside that Hige's annoyance was noticable to everyone. Blue and Tsume hadn't dropped one anothers hand since the entree was served.

"So, I think that was more enjoyable than I anticipated," said Tsume calmly, but a slight smile was plastered on his face.

"I would have to agree with you there," Blue replied, beaming. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"No. Are you busy?" Blue shook her head. "Good. We should go to the park."

"Sounds like fun to me. What time?"

"Is one good for you?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you at the swings then?" Blue suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

"Hey, Blue, it's getting late," Hige said, clearly annoyed.

"You should probably go," said Tsume. "Hige looks irritated and it is late."

"Yeah," Blue nodded. "Good night." But instead of replying, Tsume leaned in and kissed Blue gently on the lips as if it was perfectly normal for them. Blue almost pulled away, but decided against it and returned the kiss briefly, waving good-bye when they separated, her and Hige walking in one direct, Tsume and Christie in another. She felt a slight pang of regret for what she just did, simply because she knew that, although he wouldn't come out and admit it, Hige was really pissed off.


	10. Denial, or Not

Blue flipped her hair out of her eyes, a beaming smile plastered across her face. She wasn't quite sure why she was so happy that Tsume had kissed her. It wasn't like there were fireworks or anything. It was just so...nice and simple. However, she also felt slightly guilty. It's not like she wasn't happy that Hige was obviously irritated for some reason, and Blue was almost certain that the reason was Tsume. Blue just didn't want it to appear as if she wanted to make him jealous, however nice a side effect it might have been.

"So," said Blue, attempting to break the ice. "That was fun." Hige simply looked at her like she was crazy and continued walking. "Maybe we should do that again?"

"Funny, I thought you couldn't stand Christie," Hige replied icily and Blue shuddered. _This could get bad,_ she thought nervously.

"Well, having you and Tsume there made it alright."

"Well, why the hell didn't you tell me you had met a guy!?" Hige clasped his hand onto the door handle of the stairway tightly. "I could have talked Christie out of it!"

"I got lucky that Tsume was the guy who was there. It's no big deal, Hige," Blue sighed, walking in after him.

"Of course it's a big deal! He kissed you, didn't he?!" Blue felt her cheeks grow immediately pink. Sure, it hadn't been the deep, passionate kiss she was used to, but she still enjoyed it.

"What I mean to say is that I don't understand why you're so pissed off. Tsume's just a guy, like you, and there is no reason to be angry at him for kissing me. It's not as if it was against my will, you know." Blue bit the inside of her cheek as soon as she said that, feeling completely terrible. Hige looked as if he had been slapped in the face.

"Well, you still didn't initiate the kiss, so I think he was out of line." Hige unlocked the door to their apartment and opened it.

"It's my face, Hige, and I say he wasn't." Blue shut and locked the door behind her. "And I did kiss him back. If I didn't want to kiss him I would have pulled away and you know it. You're just pissed off that I might be interested in someone."

"I am not!"

"Well you sure fooled me!" Blue snapped back, crossing her arms as she pushed past Hige.

"Why would I have broken up with you, only to act jealous over you kissing some other guy?"

"Hell if I know! Boys are weird!" Blue felt a terrible pain in her chest. "And if you aren't jealous, then stop complaining about me letting another guy within two feet of me!"

"So I'm not allowed to want you to find someone who's worth it?" Hige shouted. "Great. Obviously what we had couldn't have meant that much since you've found someone new so fast."

"Well right back at you, Hige!" Blue shouted back. "And at least Tsume is considerate! He doesn't smother me like Christie does to you! And if what we had meant SO much, then why end it in the first place?"

"That's none of your business."

"It's pleanty of my business! I was involved and I deserve to know why you went and majorly screwed up a big part of my life!"

"I knew you were sheltered, Blue," began Hige, taking his voice back down to normal. "But I didn't think you were so oblivious to the fact that relationships are a two way thing! Once you get involved, you take some of the blame too."

"Well why don't you start taking the blame for the crap you've done to me then? Stop acting as if you care because if you did you would still be with me right now!" Blue felt her eyes begin to sting. She hated crying, especially around Hige. Crying would only make this situation worse.

"How many times do I have to say it, Blue! I screwed up! It's my fault entirely, and not a day goes by now that I don't wish I could take it back."

Blue could feel her breath become short. Hige was really serious. It wasn't just a simple break up. Everything was really over. "If you mean that, then let me move on, dammit. I'm going to bed." Blue turned on her heel quickly, just wanting to get away from everything. It hurt way too much to be here any more. But before Blue could get too far, Hige grabbed her wrist, pulled her into a close embrace and pressed his lips against hers. Blue felt all her nerve and irritation melt away as their kiss deepened. What had happened to mess everything up? It had been so perfect before. She pushed herself away and guilt flooded her completely.

"I'm sorry," she said, allowing herself to finally cry. "I just can't do this any more." And without another word, Blue ran back to her bedroom, leaving Hige standing alone. Hige then pressed two fingers to his lips. He could almost feel them tingling with desire like they used to. Glancing towards the window, he realized it was a full moon outside.

"I feel terrible about this, but it's for the best," he sighed, pressing his hand against the cool glass. "And if not..."

* * *

A/N: Omg I know it was short! Sorry! But really, I didn't want to drag out their fight. It hurt me to type it, really it did. cries and huggles her Hige plushie I'm SORRY!!! But true love prevails, right? Lol. Hm, you know the drill, read and review, because it's awesome. Also, don't forget to check out my Naruto fanfiction! 


	11. Dear Diary

Blue lay on her bed, curled up like her kitten, Hitomi, who was sleeping on the pillow next to her. Her eyes still stung from her tears, but for some reason they just wouldn't stop pouring from her eyes. It was completely ridiculous! The reason she avoided boys in high school was because they were insensitive and blind to a girl's true feelings.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Blue asked to no one in particular. Her face was still pressed against her pillow, but talking seemed impossible. Her mouth was numb, not to mention she didn't even want to think about the kiss she'd just gotten from Hige. That was completely wrong! He was dating Christie and that was just so out of place to begin with.

Blue realized that her tears finally ceased their flow and she rolled over to look at Hitomi, who was still asleep. She made small purring noises and Blue watched her back rise and fall as she took in slow, deep breaths. At least someone would get an easy sleep that night. Blue pushed herself off her bed, not realizing before how tired her body was. The stress from just the last hour had taken a terrible toll on her body, but she walked over to the fog covered window that her desk sat in front of. She sat down in the chair and looked out of the window, thinking about everything that'd happened in the past year. It seemed so long ago since she met Hige, since she finished High School...But in reality it was only a short time away.

She pulled a red diary from between a few books stacked near her laptop. The cover was a tough fabric and it had an Asian design on it with a pink ribbon to mark her place. It had been so long since she'd written in it. Blue toyed with the thought of reading some of her old entries. It could bring back a lot of bad memories, but she always liked to see how much she'd grown in the past months. With a shrug, Blue flipped the book open to a random page.

_March 4_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was so much fun! Well, except for the school part. Pops finally gave me permission to move out a few weeks after this New Year's and I moved in with Hige. It's a bit weird, I'll admit, but I'm really starting to enjoy it. He has work while I have school, and I usually get home before he does, but today he was here before me and surprised me with Chinese! I love Chinese food, and I don't think I ever told him that. Anyway, we ate and then did some other things that I will NEVER write down in case someone were to get a hold of this diary. Ha! But I bet it's obvious anyway..._

Blue laughed softly as she read the last few sentences. Had she really been that carefree so long ago? She leaned back in her chair and looked up at the window, still covered with mist from the cold. She could see a faint outline of the full moon in the dark sky, and for some reason it invoked in her a feeling of peace, even though everything seemed to be very chaotic around her. Blue sighed and flipped to another random page.

_April 23_

_Dear Diary,_

_I absolutely love Spring Break! Well, okay, so Spring Break was a week ago, but there is only a little bit more time left until I finally graduate. I really should write more in here that way my entries aren't so long. Everyone seems to be converting to online journals, but that just seems foolish to me. Although I must admit that writing with a pencil hurts my fingers sometimes. Oh well, the things I do sometimes._

_Anyway, this Spring Break Hige and I went out of town to the beach with a few people from school. No one really important, just some kids I talk to in my English class. All we really did with them was sleep in the same cabin...condo...place...Whatever you call those houses at the beach. It was fun, minus the fact that Hige spazzed about other guys possibly seeing me in my swim suit. It was really funny actually, and I love the way he's so protective. But I'll never tell him that..._

"Yeah, he sure is protective," sighed Blue out loud, wondering just why everything had turned out the way it had. Why did the whole thing have to be crazy? Why couldn't her and Hige have just parted ways like everyone else when they break up with their lovers? Hitomi mewed from the bed. Blue looked up and saw her little kitten sitting on the edge of the bed, obviously wanting attention. Blue smiled and decided that it would be much more comfortable to read, lying on her warm bed with a ball of soft fuzz purring on her tummy.

_June 7_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was completely awesome! I've already been registered and accepted for college, so now all I have to do is chill out this summer! Hige has this week off, so we plan on spending a lot of quality time together. Lately, we've been watching a lot of movies, which is tons of fun. It's just so nice to be together. I'm so excited too! This relationship has lasted so long, and I feel as if I know Hige from somewhere. Another life maybe? But I'm really not sure if I believe in that stuff. Even so, I'm certain he's the one I'm meant to be with._

_I always feel so unlike myself when I write in this diary. But I guess it's a place where I can just voice every feeling I have, which is nice. I don't know why I seem to sound so cheerful when I write when in real life, I'm really quite mellow..._

"Ow! Snap Hitomi, stop clawing at me!" Blue hissed at Hitomi as she retracted her claws from Blue's shirt. Blue placed her diary face down on her bed as she scratched Hitomi gently behind the ears. "Try finding a less painful way to get my attention. Yeesh."

_August 22_

_Dear Diary,_

_Yay! Six Month anniversary! So much fun, really. That's really all I have to say about that. On the sad side, Miko died the other night. He was a really old cat, but I'm glad he wasn't suffering or anything. It's about twelve at night right now and due to such anniversary activities, I'm really tired. If I don't turn out the light soon, I'll probably get attacked by Hige in the most unusual of ways. How fun. Maybe I'll leave this light on longer..._

Blue felt an unsettling wrench in her stomach as she thought about that night. She just remembered everything she was missing now from her life. It was strange how just being with someone who loves you for so long can cause you to rely on their affection and support just to help you get through the day. Blue shut her diary and put it on the table next to her bed. She was too tired to put it on her desk, and no one would look at it anyway. After placing Hitomi, who was now sleeping, on her own pillow, Blue rolled over and turned off her lamp, soon slipping into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

So, my wonderful readers...Just a look into the mind of Blue. Some of these dates actually have a sort of significance in my own life, actually. Mwahahaha! Fun to be like F. Scott Fitzgerald. OMG the best author btw. Tender is the Night...such a good book. You guys should check it out.

Anyway, the next chapter...I bet you can guess what shall happen. I like putting small doses of stuff into my stories, to be honest. My mum doesn't like me doing that, but these are my stories, and well, I would just be thinking this sorta stuff on my own anyway, so why not write it down? shrugs So I hope this chapter was enjoyed. I had fun writing it. Don't forget to review!

Aeorith


	12. Why the Peaches?

_All around her there was nothing but soot and snow. There was no sun, but it wasn't night time either. Blue felt an icy wind rush through her hair and it wasn't only cold, but saturated with a sense of angst. The air smelled strange to her, almost sad, and there was a distinct odor of copper as well that left her stomach turning._

_"You don't belong here."_

_Blue felt shivers run down her spine when she saw a tall man in a dark cloak pointing an elegant looking pistol at an older man who appeared to be a drunk. Something seemed so familiar about the man kneeling in the frozen snow. Something almost as if she knew him, and it was tearing her up mentally. She wanted to jump in front of him, to scream at the other man not to shoot, but her body was frozen and her mouth wouldn't work. She could only watch as a young boy who appeared to be about twelve or thirteen jumped in front of the old man right as he lifted the rifle to shoot his attacker._

_Suddenly everything appeared to swirl together, everything was red. Blue looked down at her hands, only to discover that they and the whole front of her body was covered in blood._

* * *

Blue gasped and sat up quickly, scattering sheets, pillows and other random objects around her. Her short hair clung to the nape of her neck, which was damp with icy sweat like the rest of her body. She shivered as she pulled her knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around them. 

It was only a dream. There was no way that she was dead or covered in blood or even injured. Blue was just sitting at home, sleeping, dreaming of strange things, which was usual whenever she was under stress. Yeah, that was all.

Blue pulled her blanket back up around her neck, keeping in her own body heat, as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep again, but sleep was now impossible. She just couldn't shake the image out of her head. That poor kid, lying on the ground with bloody pouring from his chest and back, leaking onto his already burgandy colored shirt. Blue rolled over, pressed her palms so hard against her eyes that she saw spots, tried anything to block out the scary images, but she just couldn't.

"This is hopeless." Blue tossed aside her sheets and slung her feet over the side of her bed. The carpet felt cold on her bare feet, but that didn't matter. Blue continued to her door, opened it and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Warm milk made everything better, especially after nightmares.

"What are you doing up this late?"

Blue tiptoed past the sofa that Hige had apparently been sleeping on before he heard her get up. Obviously she hadn't been quiet enough because Hige now held a firm, but gentle grip on her wrist.

"I'm getting milk," Blue replied, trying to keep her voice solid, but she just couldn't stop the shaking. "Why are you up this late?"

Hige simply shrugged, like usual. "I couldn't sleep. Sometimes the couch is more comfortable." It was so obvious that Blue had had another nightmare. Hige had lived with Blue for the past year, so he knew about her strange dreams and how they effected her. He had to admit, it creeped him out sometimes. "You had one of those nightmares again, didn't you?"

Blue shuddered at the thought and that was enough to answer his question. "Can I go get some milk now?"

"Nope." Hige pulled Blue around the side of the couch and she landed clumsily on his lap. Blue tried to jump up, but Hige quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and rest his forhead against her shoulder. "Tell me about it first."

"Hige that's a little childish. I'm not five years old." Blue turned her head to the side, looking down at Hige's hands.

"Well you're still younger than me. So tell me about your dream or I won't let you go."

"That might have more effect if you threatened to let me go." Blue felt her stomach flip as the words escaped her lips. She always said dangerous things like that and now was not the time to bring up their relationship, or lack there-of, and start another arguement. "I'm sorry." Blue tried to pull herself up, but Hige's arms were still around her waist.

"Like I said, I'm not letting you go, so you might as well tell me." Hige grinned cheekily, knowing that there was no way Blue could, or would even want to, scramble away from him. Blue simply sighed and began to tell Hige about her dream. She couldn't really omit any details this time, since none seemed relevant to her current life.

"In the end I was completely covered in blood," Blue said with a slight shiver. "I'm so tired of having all these dreams, Hige. They're weird, I always wake up in cold sweats from them, and I feel so nauseated afterwards too."

"Hm." Hige adjusted his back so that he was sitting up a little straighter. "Well, usually I'd make you peach tea, and you'd take a bubble bath. I know those always helped you, although I can't see why."

Blue laughed lightly. "I guess guys just won't understand how soothing scalding water filled with sweet smelling bubbles can be."

"Alright, I haven't had a bubble bath since I was five, and it smelled like bubble gum! There is no real aromatherapy in bubble gum scented bubble bath."

Blue laughed as she rolled onto her side, resting her head on Hige's shoulder as she let her legs curl up a bit. "Yeah," she sighed. "And after I would have a bubble bath, you would complain about how the whole apartment smelled like peaches and cream or exotic flowers. But my bubble bath was never that strong and you knew it."

"Yeah. Usually by then you were feeling a lot better and we'd cuddle up on this couch and go to sleep." Hige rest his chin on the top of Blue's head gently so she wouldn't be able to see the pondering look in his eyes. If being with Blue wasn't a good idea and wasn't right for him, then why did it feel like his chest was being squeezed every time he thought about the simple things that they'd shared. It would be dangerous to say that he missed her, but it was true. But Blue really did deserve someone better, and that was just the way it was.

"Hige, I'm gonna make some tea." Blue's voice brought Hige out of his thoughts.

"Right." Hige untangled his arms from around her waist and Blue headed into the kitchen. Hige leaned over the back of the couch and watched Blue grab a mug from the cabinet, fill it with water and put it in the microwave before grabbing a tea bag from her box of peach tea. He never did quite understand the insane desire for all things peach, though. Peach flavor, peach scented, peach color...the list went on and on. Hige had heard of there being those things that you just thought were completely strange about your lover, and Blue's love for peaches was just weird. "So, Blue, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Blue didn't turn around, but that was fine. Hige didn't really mind the current view, especially since he didn't have a free pass to look at her any more.

"I've always wondered something. Why do you like peaches so much?"

Blue shrugged. "No reason. I just really like peaches."

"That's it?" Hige felt an eyebrow raise quizically. _She can't be serious. Maybe an ex-boyfriend gave her something peach? _"There's no secret meaning behind it? No mystery of the marvelous peach?"

Blue laughed as she pulled her mug out of the microwave and pushed the tea bag into the hot water with a spoon. "Nope. Absolutely no special meaning between me and peaches. I've just always liked them." Blue pressed her tea bag against the side of her mug to get out most of the water before tossing the used tea bag into the trash can. "You know how some people just love things since birth?" She sat down next to Hige.

"I guess." Hige shrugged and looked at Blue out of the corner of his eye. _I swear, the second she puts down that mug, I am going to find out why she likes peaches so much._ "But I don't think I've ever liked something that long. Except maybe Mr. Bear, but I've had him since I was a little kid."

Blue didn't reply, she just let a small smile stretch across her face at the thought of Hige's worn out bunny rabbit. "Well," she set down her mug of tea. "I gotta admit that Mr. Bear is a very cute bunny."

"Right." Hige nodded.

"I mean-hey what are you doing?!"

"Tell me why you like peaches,"Hige said seriously. The second Blue had dropped her guard, and put down her mug of tea, Hige decided to make his move and pin her against the sofa. (a/n: Smooth Hige, very smooth...xD) "You can't just like peaches for no reason, that doesn't make any sense!"

"Why not?" Blue snapped.

"Because it just doesn't! I mean, peaches of all things! What is so great about peaches?"

"I like them, that's all. Gosh, Hige, it's no big deal."

"Yes it is! What if some ex-boyfriend of yours made you a yummy peach pie or something, and that's why you like peaches? How can I compete with some guy who made you fall in love with something like peaches? More importantly how can any guy compete with something like that?"

Blue looked up at Hige curiously. Yes, she was indeed looking up at him, and him looking down her, neither of them saying anything. Actually, Blue was contemplating how silly the whole situation was. She'd never seen Hige actually spazz out before, and over something as petty as an obsession over a fuzzy, sweet object of produce that not only had a wonderful texture, but a tempting scent overall.

"Well," Blue gave sigh of defeat. "Fine, I'll admit it. An ex-boyfriend of mine caused my peach obsession, are you happy?"

"What?" Hige's expression changed suddenly from determined and curious to puzzled and hurt. "I was right? I-I was just joking about it being an ex-boyfriend. Maybe it was one of your favourite grandma's who made you peach pie every time you came to visit, or maybe the first flavor of candy you had. I don't know, but I never really expected it to seriously be a previous boyfriend!"

"Sorry, Hige, but it's true. The guy who made me insane about peaches is the guy I've been trying to forget about for a long time. It's really difficult though."

"I can imagine," huffed Hige. "You have peaches everywhere!"

"Oh, no, you have it all wrong. It's not the peaches that remind me of him. The peaches give me a sense of closeness. Almost as if he were still with me, you know."

"I suppose..." _Wait a second. Blue's been crazy about peaches for as long as I can remember. Even when we were still dating, every time she had a say in the matter, she would choose peach. Peach candles, peach candy, peach tea, even peach colored...well, I don't want to think about that. Peach isn't a flattering color on her. _"So even while you were dating me, you've been crazy about this guy?"

"Yeah," replied Blue casually.

"Oh." Hige felt extremely hurt. He didn't like to cry very much, nor did he want to ever cry in front of Blue, but her casual tone of voice was like a sharp dagger to the chest. After everything that had happened, he really thought that he was the one closest to Blue's heart, even if he had been stupid and broken up with her for stupid reasons. He even admited to himself that his reasoning was stupid! Hige then felt Blue's soft, warm hand on his face.

"Hige, you're so silly."

"Huh?" What was Blue talking about? It was so obvious that he was hurting, but Blue continued to not notice. Nothing made sense!

"I don't expect you to remember, but the day I realized I was in love with you, I was wearing peach lip gloss," Blue said softly. "Ever since then, whenever I missed you or wanted you there, having something peach nearby reminded me of you. And I always felt better."

_Woah when did she get this close? _Hige's nose was only about an inch from Blue's. It was so tempting...

"Wait a second," said Hige with a shake of his head. "Why couldn't you just tell me that it was me?"

"I hoped you would have figured it out. All I remember about that day, at least in great detail, in my peach lip gloss. It brings back so many memories."

"Hm, I remember a lot of things." A sly grin appeared on Hige's face as he gently pressed his lips against Blue's, pushing away the thoughts of just how wrong it was for him to be doing this. Lying to himself was wrong too, so wasn't it about time he stopped doing that?

* * *

And, with an exhasperated sigh, I am finally done! This chapter has over 2000 words, so everyone, I expect a review! Lol. It took me a while to write this. I had originally planned for this chapter to be mature, but my buddy Sora asked about the peaches. Well, here is the answer to the wonderful question of why the peaches! Actually, I like peaches a lot too. Just had to throw that in. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!

Aeorith


	13. Goodbye for Now

Blue let the warm water run over her body as she stepped into the steaming shower. It didn't matter to her, but Hige was insane for thinking the sofa in the living room was comfortable. Then again, she didn't exactly sleep in the most appropriate or comfortable of positions. Her back was stiff, her arms were sore, and when she had woken up her left hand was asleep and contorted into the most unusual of positions. She grabbed her shampoo and squeezed a blob of the green gel into her hands, rubbing them together before massaging the shampoo onto her scalp.

_Crap, I cannot believe I let him get that close to me again! I'm so stupid, not to mention I helped him cheat on Christie. Great, now I'm going to feel like a slut for the rest of the week. _

Blue sighed as she leaned against the shower wall and let the hot water fall on the back of her shoulders. It felt so nice now that her muscles had decided to relax, but guilt still writhed in her stomach. It wasn't exactly her fault. Things like that happen when you and your ex-boyfriend still care about each other and get a little too close.

_But he suggested everything. Hige made the first move._ Blue reassured herself. It wasn't her fault at all.

_But you let him, _replied that nasty little voice of integrity from the back of her mind. _You knew you shouldn't have let things go that far, but you liked it and you know it._

Blue smacked her hand against the wall tile, completely frustrated. She should have just stayed in her room and shivered after that blasted nightmare! If she hadn't come out to get a glass of milk, then she wouldn't have met Hige in the living room and they wouldn't have relived the past that Blue had been trying so hard to forget about.

Blue ran her fingers through her hair as she washed the shampoo out, then she ran conditioner over her newly washed hair. Her shampoo was, perhaps, the only thing that didn't smell like peach. It was sour green apple scented. True, it was in the childern's section of shampoo, but it was cheaper and smelled better than half the other things available.

_I just want to forget about him, _Blue thought, tears stinging her eyes. "Why can't I just forget about him? Why can't I just not give a damn like every other girl who breaks up with her boyfriend, even if she sleeps with him?"

_Obviously it's because you love him. If you didn't love him then it wouldn't have been worth it in the first place._

"But this pain is not worth it!" Blue sobbed, her tears now mingling with the warm water running down her face. "I would give anything not to care any more! If it would stop my heart from breaking, I would rather be a bitchy person who doesn't care about anything!"

_The reason caring about someone is so important is because it hurts when that trust it broken or that relationship is ended. If that weren't there, then there would have been no point in the relationship in the first place._

Blue clenched her hand into a fist and forced her tears back. Why cry over someone who wouldn't do the same for her? But for some reason she couldn't stop anyway. Blue sniffed as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, noticing the safety razor next to her can of shaving cream. She'd always wondered what it felt like to cut yourself, but she'd never really understood the attraction the whole idea. Blue reached out and grabbed the razor in her hand, unsure what to do with it. She could hear the thought "this is stupid" run through her head over and over again, but what else was there for her to do? The more Blue tried to convince herself that to cut would make her an idiot and get her no where, the more she felt compared to just pull the razor across her skin. Maybe it would hurt less.

Blue pressed her free hand against her bare chest. She could feel her heart beat through her skin, thudding rapidly. Then she looked at the veins on her wrists. They seemed to stick out now more than they ever have, blue rivers under her warm-toned skin. She could feel the pressure in her chest, making breathing almost difficult, if not uncomfortable. Blue looked down at the pink razor in her hand. There would be absolutely no shame in turning back now. No one would ever know.

But there was still that feeling that if she just overcame her fear, that she could at least avoid pain, if not for a little while. Even if Blue knew that the feeling was lie, she had to try.

Blue held her breath as she slowly let the razor dig into her skin, horizontally and on the side of her wrist, just enough to make a tick mark. She pulled quickly, barely feeling the pain as the blade cut her skin. Blue exhaled slowly and looked at her wrist. A small line of blood, not thick at all, was slowly trickling down her arm, not because of the amount but because of the water that smeared it. As if on cue, she could feel the tension in her body release simply at the idea of what she had just done.

_So this is why so many people do this to themselves,_ Blue thought, still unable to take her eyes off the cut. _It must take a lot of effort for people to cut so deep that they kill themselves or bleed to death. I don't want to die. I just want to stop hurting. _

Blue turned off the water and stepped out of the shower as she wrapped a towel around her body, pressing her bleeding wrist against the dark blue towel. Even though she felt better and knew that she wasn't suicidal, for some reason she felt a bit ashamed about cutting herself. But it was only one time. It wasn't as if it would happen again.

Blue dried herself off and began to change into the clean clothes she had brought with her. The fog on the mirror had started to disappear so she could now see her reflection. Her face was a bit pale, even if she usually had a slightly tan skin tone. Her eyes were a little puffy, most likely from crying and the lack of sleep. The only embarrassing thing was all the hickey's that ranged from her collar bone to her hip bones. It was a very good thing that she liked to cover up herself in the first place, and that summer was months away.

With a slight shake of her head, Blue continued to get dressed. It was late enough to not look suspicious on the road, but early enough to ensure that Hige wouldn't see her. If there was going to be a time for her to leave, for her to recover, then it would have to be today.

Blue quietly went into her room and packed a few things. She didn't need to be gone for long, just a week or so. Everything had already been planned out. Blue would write Hige a note, explaining how she wasn't moving out, but she just needed time to recollect her thoughts. She sat down at her desk and pulled out a piece of paper, scribbled her note down and with a jack-o-lantern sticker left over from Halloween, she stuck it on his bedroom door.

Blue carried Hitomi in her cage in one hand and her school bag over her shoulder as she walked through the living room towards the door. Hige was still lying on the couch, asleep, his hair still a complete mess. He was draped by the quilt that they had dragged from the hallway closet in the middle of the night.

Blue felt a slight pang in her chest as she looked at him and watched him sleep. Hige's face was so relaxed, a goofy, half-smile still on his face. He truely looked as if he were at peace, and Blue wondered why she couldn't be the one to make him feel that way all the time. That was how he made her feel, afterall.

With a slight sigh, Blue carefully crept over to Hige's side and kissed his cheek gently. His skin was so soft. Far from imperfections of course, but soft anyway. Blue mentally smacked herself. "This is why I need to leave for a while," she sighed. And with that final thought, Blue walked out the door and into the cool mist of the morning.

* * *

Well well well...I updated sooner than expected. xD Actually this chapter was completely on impulse but it worked. I gotta go though, so enjoy!

Aeorith


	14. Phone Call

Blue walked down the familiar street, all completely quiet except for the gentle click the heals of her boots made on the sidewalk every time she took a step. Her old neighborhood was so still and quiet in the mornings, even after she had gone. The fact that things had remained the same once she'd moved away didn't entirely surprise her, but Blue wondered if Pops had just continued on with his life as if she'd never been around either.

As Blue walked up the old walk way of the house where she used to live, butterflies began to jump in her stomach. Would Pops be angry that she had come back? Would he even be awake? Blue could feel her palms become damp as she prepared to ring the doorbell, her arms shaking from nerves. Why was she so afraid?

_Just do it, Blue,_ she thought to herself. _Just push the stupid doorbell and everything will be okay._

Blue's arms continued to shake, her finger just inches from the doorbell. Finally she let out an exhasperated sigh and dropped her arm to her side. She couldn't ring the doorbell to what used to be her home. Pops would probably hate her. Blue turned to walk away, but stopped when she heard the door open.

"Blue? What are you doing here?"

Pops stood behind the screen door, obviously very tired. His hair was a mess and it appeared as if he had been drinking before he'd fallen asleep the night before, but Blue had never been so happy to see someone in her life.

"Pops!" Blue set aside her bags and ran up to the only adult figure she'd ever known, embracing him in a massive hug. "I'm so sorry I left!" Blue had tears streaming down her cheeks, not caring that they soaked into Quent's jacket.

"Blue, what happened to you? Come inside right now, and I'll get you something warm."

Blue nodded and grabbed her things, Hitomi still, surprisingly, asleep in her small cage. She walked into her old house, finding it exactly as it had been when she left. Her room even appeared to be the same, as if she'd never truly moved out. Blue set down her things next to the sofa and sat down. Quent returned with a cup of steaming hot coffee, handed it to Blue and sat down on the smaller sofa.

"So what happened to you, Blue? How have you been?" he asked. Blue sighed, finally feeling the stress and the toll it was taking on her body and her ability to keep herself awake.

"Well, college is going well," she said with a weak smile. "I still have my scholarship, and I work at a library. They're closed for right now because the lady who runs it is in the hospital with a broken leg and work won't start again until next week, but other than that nothing has been crazy."

"Are you still seeing that boy you left home with?" Quent asked. Blue felt a shiver run up her spine. It was so obvious that Pops knew what had happened.

"Well, that's a funny story," Blue chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. "You see, we did break up, but we're still friends and we work well together, so we decided to keep living together. But we've been getting into silly arguements lately, so I decided that I should come home for a week, then I'd go back and we could talk it out." Blue said it all with a grin, trying so hard not to cry.

"Right," said Quent. "Well, you're welcome to stay here until things work out again. It will be nice to have you home. I don't have anyone to leave notes to when I leave, so it feels lonely around here."

"Thanks, Pops."

"No problem, Blue. And I see you have a new friend."

"Oh." Blue looked down at Hitomi's cage. "Miko died a while ago and I decided a few weeks ago that I should get another cat. Her name is Hitomi."

"Cute," replied Quent. "Well, I'm sorry to leave when you've just gotten back, but you know my work hours."

"Yeah," laughed Blue. "Morning until morning, with two hours in between. I don't mind. I think I'll sleep."

"Alright. Have a good rest."

Blue nodded and made her way to her room in a stupor, completely exhausted. She opened the door, finding everything the same way that it had been, put her things down, and collapsed on her bed, falling into a deep sleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Blue awoke some hours later due to a strange vibration in her jeans pocket. She shoved her hand into her jeans and pulled her phone out by the little keychain she had tied to it. Blue recognized the number as Tsume's and debated on answering it or not. She flipped open the cover. 

"Hey," she said with a yawn.

"Blue, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," Tsume began, a little uneasy. "Christie had IM'd me this morning. She said something about you leaving Hige for good."

Blue groaned and rolled over to look at her clock. The neon numbers flashed two p.m. "That's not true," she sighed. "I've just left for a week. I need time to think things through."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Yeah. What crazy story did Christie feed you?"

"She said that you'd left Hige for good, but maybe she just twisted things. Christie's been a little pissed since Hige broke up with her."

"Well that's her problem, not mine."

"Christie said Hige left her for you, but that you turned him down."

"That's definately not true!" Blue was greatful that Tsume wasn't there to see her blush. True, she'd wished that Hige had left Christie for her, and that was a very mean thought to think, but an honest one. "I didn't even know they had broken up."

Tsume was silent on the other end. "Well, I suppose that you and Hige will be getting back together though."

"Why would you think that?"

"It's obvious you love him, Blue. That's probably the only reason you're still single now."

Blue was just silent. She didn't know how to respond to a statement like that! Actually, Blue had hoped that something might happen with her and Tsume. He was a really nice guy, not too bad looking, and she had a lot more in common with him than she did with Hige...maybe.

"You just have this...aura," continued Tsume. "There's this aura around you that tells every guy who might be interested that you're already in love with someone really important."

"No offense, but most guys seem to be pretty dense," Blue said, rolling over onto her stomach and looking at her bed sheets. "I know that you're a pretty observant guy, but I doubt most guys would notice."

"Trust me, they do. And it intimidates them. Since those guys have no idea what sort of standards they have to live up to in order to just try to win your affections, they just back off and look for easier girls."

_So I'm not easy. Thanks, buddy, _Blue thought, rather irritated. "Well, let's say that Hige did ask me back out. What do you think I should say?"

Tsume sounded rather taken a-back. "Me? Well, I guess it depends on what you think would be best. I don't know how your relationship was, so I don't have much place to say. But if you really love him, then you should take him back."

Blue nodded. "Thanks, Tsume. I think I know what I'm going to do at the end of this week."

"No problem. Well, I have to leave for work now. I'll talk to you later, Blue."

"Bye." Blue snapped her cell phone shut, burying her face in her blankets with a sigh. She turned her head to the side and stared at the charm on her phone. It was a miniature bowl of miso pork ramen, crafted with great detail. Ramen actually sounded very appetizing at the moment.

* * *

Fifteen minutes and two bowls of ramen later, Blue was sitting on her sofa, tv remote in her hand. If she was going to take a week to relax and clear her head, she should try to do just that. A Disney movie marathon was the best way to relax, other than hours of your typical Saturday morning cartoons. Suddenly her pocket began vibrating again.

"Gosh, I can't get any time to myself," Blue huffed at her phone. She looked at the number and recognized it as Hige's. With a sigh, Blue muted the tv and answered her phone. "Hey."

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Fine, how about yourself?" Blue replied cooly. Hige was silent on the other end of the line for a few seconds.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked. "I mean, I got your note and everything, but I just don't understand why you left."

"I need time to myself for now, Hige. I heard you broke up with Christie. When did that happen?" Blue felt her stomach drop. This answer would determine everything she would do from here.

"What? Who told you about that?"

"Tsume. He called me to see if the stories were true. Apparently Christie is telling people that you broke up with her for me."

"Well, that's not exactly it..."

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry to cut this chapter so short, but I just felt like a cliff hanger. Don't you love me! Also, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been stressed, stressed, stressed! Also I've had horrid writers block. TT Evil evil evil. But I promise the next chapter will be nice, long, and contemplative.

I got a lot of comments about Blue's cutting. Well, you see, I've been there, done that, so I thought that I would write that in. Of course, Blue won't do it again, so don't worry. I just like stirring things up a bit, making it like reality. But I thank everyone who commented on that, positive or negative. I love comments. Please keep reviewing! I love you peoples!

Aeorith


	15. For Good

Blue sighed, slightly irritated. "Well, I figured it wasn't that, but why did you break up with her then?"

There was silence and Blue felt an uncomfortable thing in her stomach writhe and turn. _Expect the worst, hope for the best_, she told herself. It was a couple minutes later when Hige finally spoke.

"I don't think a relationship is what's best for me right now," he said, a slight tone of regret in his voice. "I broke up with Christie because I thought it was wrong to get her hopes up when I just knew nothing would happen with her."

It was almost like a bucket of ice had been shoved into Blue's stomach and was chilling her whole upper body. "Well," she paused slightly. "Well what about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you slept with me a couple of nights ago." Blue noticed that her eyes started stinging. Not a good sign. "Didn't that mean anything in the slightest?"

"I'm sorry,Blue," Hige replied. "I feel really about doing that. I let my emotions get the better of me."

"If you have such strong emotions towards me that way, then what's wrong? I don't understand what's going on." Blue shook her head and tried so hard not to cry. She hated crying on the phone. "Did you ever have intentions of dating me again?"

"I don't know, Blue. I just don't know right now. Like I said, a relationship just isn't the best thing for me right now."

Blue sniffed, trying to keep her head clear. She should have known not to get her hopes up or to get carried away, but it always happened no matter how much hurt she went through the time before.

"So would I be correct in assuming that it's over?" Blue asked. She knew what the answer was going to be, but she just had to ask.

"If you want to put it that way," Hige sighed. "I really care about you, Blue. But right now it's just as a friend."

"Right. Well, I guess I'll get my stuff in a few days. To be honest I don't think I would be able to see you right now."

"I understand. I'm really sorry, Blue."

"It's not your fault," said Blue. "I'll talk to you later." Blue hit the end key on her cell phone and curled up on the couch. It was going to be a long week off.

* * *

"Your fines are all caught up with, Mrs. Horton," Blue said cheerfully to the old woman who was standing across the counter from her. 

"Why thank you, dear. I was sure I'd paid it, but my husband wanted me to check."

Blue felt a slight pang in her chest at the word 'husband', but continued to smile. "Well it's always good to check. Do you need help finding anything today?"

"Oh, no thank you. Have a good day."

"You too, Mrs. Horton."

Blue watched the older woman leave and found herself thinking about what it would be like to be that old. That old, and married. She shook her head as she sat down in her computer chair and spun around in a circle, fast enough for thinking, but slow enough not to look like a little kid. Sure, she was still eighteen, and that was pretty young, but Blue felt as if she would never get married. At least not to someone she could spend fifty years with. That just seemed so outrageously long.

"Um, excuse me, I need help finding a book."

Blue stopped spinning and looked at the little girl who stood across from her. The kid couldn't have been more than eight, but she talked as if she knew everything. _Yep, she's one of those smart kids,_ thought Blue with a smile.

"Well, how can I help you? What book are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for something on killer whales for my science project, but none of the kids books are informative enough," the girl replied, with a slightly snooty tone.

"Well the ones in the adult section are much more detailed than the ones in the children's section."

"I know. I can't reach them because there aren't any stools that are tall enough."

"Okay, well then I can help you get one." Blue stood up and walked around the counter. The little girl followed her to the section where the animal books were kept, her arms crossed. Blue wheeled a stool over to where she stood with her foot and stepped up, looking through all the books on aquatic mammals.

"Here's one," said Blue, pulling down a book only about killer whales. "And it's a pretty good read. I read it for my biology paper."

"Thank you," said the little girl. "I'm sure this book will be highly informitive."

"It was when I read it. Good luck on your project."

The girl simply nodded and ran off to her mother, who looked just as uptight about knowledge as she did.

"Wow, that was an interesting kid."

Blue looked at the speaker and felt her stomach jump. "Tsume. How did you know where I worked?"

"Christie mentioned it. She said it was slightly nerdy to work in a library," he replied, a slight smile on his lips. "Do you get kids like that in here often?"

Blue shook her head. "No, not really. They're a rare breed, those kids."

"Yeah."

Blue began to walk back to her safe wheely chair and Tsume followed her, leaning on the counter since he couldn't go behind it.

"So how are things going?"

"They've been so much better."

"I don't see you much since Hige broke it off with Christie," said Tsume, a slight hint of regret in his voice.

"Yeah," sighed Blue. "All that was crazy. I hate drama."

"It's alright now. Christie's over it and she hopes that the two of you can put your differences behind you."

"I never had a problem with her," said Blue.

"You said that rather defensively."

"I know. I just hate the way she acts sometimes."

"She can be a little..." Tsume trailed off, not exactly sure of a word.

"Difficult?" Blue suggested.

"That's the word!"

Blue laughed and shook her head, not only at Tsume's obvious attempts at cheering her up, but at the way her mind was thinking. She noticed how more relaxed Tsume looked than usual. His posture was a lot less stiff and his attitude completely different. Blue didn't want to think that it had anything to do with her, but that nasty little thought just wouldn't get out of her head.

"Well, she means well," said Blue, recovering from her laughter. "And everyone is hard to get along with in their own way."

"True," agreed Tsume. "You get hurt easily, and I act too tough for my own good."

Blue shook her head and was about to say something risky before her manager stood over her shoulder.

"You know you aren't supposed to have boyfriends visit while you're working, Blue."

"Sorry, Tiffany," Blue said, trying not to blush.

"I guess I'll see you later Blue. Sorry, I didn't know you weren't supposed to have visitors. When do you get off work?" Tsume asked.

"Five," replied Blue, still conscious of her manager.

"Meet me at five-thirty at the resturaunt across the street?"

Blue nodded. "I'll see you then."

Tsume waved goodbye as he left, and when he was out of sight and hearing Blue let out a sigh and slouched in her chair.

"What happened to the last guy you were dating?" asked Tiffany.

"That was over a long time ago," replied Blue sadly.

"Well good thing! That's guy's a hottie." Tiffany patted Blue on the back. "Go get 'em, tiger."

Blue thought about telling Tiffany off, but decided against it. She couldn't honestly say that Tiffany was lying. Maybe things would work out with Tsume, since it was obvious he at least enjoyed her company.

_Oh no, don't even think about making Hige jealous because you know he won't be,_ Blue thought to herself.

_Yeah, well, he should learn that I'm not immune to other guys! _She reasoned with her conscience. _Besides, he is a hottie._

Blue glanced at her watch. The hands pointed to two-thirty. It was going to be a long three hours.

* * *

A/N:

Ok, I am SO sorry that I haven't written is so long! I really am. But you know how I'm trying to write this story with accordance to how my life goes, since I get inspired better that way. Well, lemme just say that life has been very confusing lately and I wasn't exactly sure how to convert that into a story.

Anyways, I've got my inspiration back! It hit me this morning, so once again, forgive me for not updating. If anyone is interested in helping me sort out possible endings for this fanfic, my AIM is NightOwl62442. Go ahead and send me an IM.

Thanks again everyone for reading. And please review!

Aeorith


	16. Please read Not a chapter!

Hey everyone! I just wanna say thanks for reading my story, both stories actually, up until this point. Well, for most of us the end of the school year is rapidly approaching and we're all trying to get in that last minute work to bump our grades up. Since I'm a senior and graduating, I have a lot more than that to do, I've been seriously stressed and haven't had the time to write, or even give much thought, to my fanfiction. . So instead of making everyone wait and be all angsty, I've decided to kind of put my story on...um, well it's being paused for now. Don't worry, I'll be up and writing again soon! I only have 2 more weeks of school left.

Anyways, please leave reviews/comments, ideas, whatever. I also have writers block along with my horrible school stuff to do. Have a great summer everyone!

Aeorith


	17. New Beginnings

Blue hitched her bag higher up on her shoulder before crossing the street to the small restaurant across the street from the library. The hands on her watch said it was 5:30 already, but in truth her watch was ten minutes fast. Usually setting things farther ahead than they really were kept Blue on time.

A bell tinkled somewhere when Blue pushed open the door and walked into the small restaurant. The atmosphere was dark and slightly smoky, because people were smoking at the bar, but otherwise the place gave off a very pleasant vibe. Tsume waved at her as much as it was possible for him to without looking silly. He was sitting at a small table that wasn't in the corner of the restaurant, but was a bit away from the rest of the tables, most of which were empty.

"Wow, you're early," Tsume said as Blue sat down.

"Yeah," Blue smiled and set her bag at her feet. "Tiffany let me off a few minutes early. No one really comes to the library near closing time, so we head out early sometimes."

Blue glanced around the restaurant a little bit more, noticing the decor this time. Various old posters and license plates hung on the wall. It seemed as if everything that was used for decoration was antique, and if not it would be in about five years.

"I know the place is a little dim, but it's pretty mellow here," said Tsume. Tsume could practically smell Blue's tension.

"Oh," Blue flushed. "I've just never liked dark places much. I mean, the vibe from the place is good, but I've never liked dark rooms much. Probably has something to do with some childhood thing."

Tsume nodded just as the waitress came to their table, handing them menus and taking orders for drinks. Blue ordered a Sprite while Tsume ordered a Coke. The waitress left and returned quickly with their drinks, then went to assist the other tables. Blue flipped open her menu and scanned down the page.

"So what kind of stuff do they serve here?" she asked. "Like if you had to put it into a category."

Tsume shrugged. "Honestly, a little bit of everything. The burgers are really good, but if you don't like burgers, they have really awesome chicken strips."

Blue took a sip of her Sprite and continued to read the menu. Spicy chicken strips, mild chicken strips, or plain chicken strips. All came with blue cheese, celery, ketchup and fries, and they all cost the same amount. Of course, on the other page there was a variety of soups, pretty much the same soups that you find at any restaurant, but the salads looked totally unique. They had a spicy chicken salad, a Santa Fe salad, and even an Asian chicken salad with almonds and mandarin oranges.

"I'm so torn," Blue laughed. "Everything sounds really good."

Tsume smiled. "Well it's a good thing you work across the street. Maybe you'll get to try everything someday."

"I just might." Blue looked over the menu one more time. "You know, I think I want the Asian chicken salad."

Tsume raised an eyebrow. "That's it? Geez, girls don't each much when they're with guys, do they?"

"No, really, it isn't the amount of food girls worry about," said Blue. "It's the messiness of the food. Normally, I would get the spicy chicken strips, but that can be classified as messy. Salads are just safer."

Tsume folded up his menu and set it aside. "Girls really are complicated, aren't they?"

"I guess if you don't think like one." Blue shrugged. "There are a lot of rules when you're a girl."

"Like what?" asked Tsume. "I mean, I'm not as dumb as most guys, and hey, neither is Hige, but I never thought girls had rules."

"Well, it's because they're unspoken rules," explained Blue. "You know, rules of common courtesy. Like if you have a friend who likes a guy, then you meet him and he decides he likes you, it's against the rules to date him without consulting your friend who liked him first because she had dibs. And," Blue added, "if she hadn't met him first, then you wouldn't know him. But even if your friend says it's ok to date the guy, it's a bit dangerous to do."

"I see," Tsume said. A look of concentration crossed his face, so Blue decided not to say anything, although she really wanted to know what he was thinking about. Before she could ask, the waitress came back.

"What can I get you?" she asked with a smile, but it was a tired smile.

"Um, I'll have the Asian chicken salad and a side of fries please," Blue said with a smile.

"And you, sir?" The waitress turned to Tsume.

"The double bacon cheeseburger for me," he said.

"And would you like fries or baked potato?"

"Fries," Tsume nodded.

"Alrighty," the waitress picked up their menus. "Your food will be out to you soon."

"Thanks," said Blue as the waitress left.

Tsume waited until the waitress was out of earshot before continuing his and Blue's conversation.

"So, what do the rules say about dating a friends ex?" Tsume asked.

"Depends on the closeness of the friend, depends on the guy, how long they dated," Blue listed, ticking each statement off on her fingers. "Really, the rules are guidelines. Not many are really set in stone, so you have to use your judgement."

"Ah," Tsume nodded. "Well, lets say I were to ask you out. Since I dated Christie, who is your friend, would I not be an option?"

Blue felt her face flush and her stomach jump, but was glad for the first time that the whole place was rather dim. When Blue blushed, she blushed. "I didn't know you dated Christie."

"It was a while ago, but before you met her."

"Well, then I'm technically allowed to," Blue thought about the situation. "And since she dated Hige, she isn't allowed to give me flack if I were to date you."

"Interesting."

"Why did you ask?" asked Blue.

Tsume shrugged. "I dunno, maybe because I like you."

"Why would you like me?" Blue took a sip of her Sprite to calm her stomach. This situation was nerve wrecking, especially after what Hige had told her on the phone a few days ago. Blue was not the most trusting of males at the moment.

"Because you're cute, you're nice, but you're tough and can handle yourself," said Tsume. "You saw how Christie acted with Hige. That kind of behavior bugs me."

Blue twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. It had become a nervous habit lately and she wasn't quite sure where it had come from. "Well, what if I were to tell you I like you, but I'm still in love with Hige?"

"As in you would leave me for him if he came back for you? Or you're just always going to love him because he was your first?" Tsume asked while Blue blushed furiously enough to be seen even in the dim lights.

"The last one," Blue's voice shook with embarrassment. "And how did you know about that?"

"I didn't. Lucky guess." Tsume shrugged. "But if you were to tell me that you were still in love with Hige, but wouldn't leave me for him, then that would be okay. I would just have to make you fall in love with me instead."

Blue laughed. "Well, he was my first real love, and from what I hear, girls always have a tender spot for their first loves."

"I can believe that. Besides," Tsume took a drink of his Coke. "You really can't replace the first love someone's ever had. It sucks to compete with that, though. I mean, would you ever date Hige again?"

"I would," replied Blue. "But I wouldn't break up with someone for him. That's just wrong. And besides, he had his chance. If he asks me when I'm single, then I'd consider it, but not while I'm dating someone else."

Tsume nodded. "He doesn't quite know what he gave up, does he?"

Blue smiled and felt her heartbeat race. "Well, I like to think that I'm something not worth giving up."

"You are. You deserve the best guy out there. I'd be that guy if you'd let me." Tsume extended his hand to the middle of the table, palm up towards Blue.

Blue hesitated, then extended her own. "I think I'd like that."

* * *

A/N: So, I think this will be the last chapter. (Hides from various flying objects) Maybe I'll write a sequel! Ok, odds are I will, because in my heart Blue and Hige will always be together. However, since Hige is being difficult right now (Only because I made him be...oops.) I think this is a good place to end the story. At least this one. Mwahaha! Not to mention I gotta get back to working on Oasis, my Naruto fanfiction. . 

Anyways, leave reviews, and keep on the lookout for a new Wolf's Rain story! I promise there will be one.

Aeorith


End file.
